colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabian Forsyth
:"B.A.D in the G.E.R!" - Forsyth alerting his soldiers. Fabian Forsyth is a rather shady military man, given a number of roles in the SARA and with... other organisations. He's got a knack of being involved in some of the biggest catastrophes in the Colkiverses so far. Survival, though, is not guaranteed. Character Appearance Forsyth is of average height and a large build, with mid-length to long light brown hair. He is almost always seen in military uniform, though wears blue or orange shirts under this. He owns a brown trenchcoat too. Personality Forsyth likes remaining absolutely in control of everything around him, and can't stand chaos or unexpected circumstances. He coolly reacts to such shocking occurrences as facing a crazed bionic badger and having his arm cut off, or hearing of co-workers' deaths and is prone to understating things, or referring them to them with a set of complex abbreviations and acronyms that it's unlikely anyone around him understands all of. After the fitting of his cybernetic arm, he is seen as much less calm than before, seemingly with anger management problems and a lack of self-control. He also makes much less use of acronyms, and is more blunt in what he says. Skills/Abilities Having served numerous roles in the military over a long career, Forsyth has masses of experience and is an expert gunfighter. He also knows how to use a knife. After his cybernetic arm was fitted, he trained specifically in brute-force hand-to-hand combat and can throw a crazy good punch. It has been shown that Forsyth owns more than one cybernetic arm, some of which experimental and some practical. These can be attached and detached with ease, but comes with the downside that they have weak spots that can be exploited, as seen in Bionic Badger when his attempt at capturing Professor Kaiju is thwarted. History (Colkiverse A) Pre-story From what is known of Forsyth, he has never served any organisation other than the SARA. In fact, nothing is known about his past prior to his joining. Not even the UNWD has any records of his training or education, so it's unknown where he came from. What is known (albeit not by many) is that he jumped from the bottom of the food chain to the top in a matter of only a few years. He is credited with putting a stop to an attack on one of their bases by UNWD Infiltrator Matthew Crowe. That alone is quite a feat to have attached to your name. B.A.D. Controversy During his time in the higher ranks of the SARA, Forsyth served under Director Geiger as a General. He had responsibilities like ensuring the security of the base and keeping Professor Kaiju out of trouble, especially during UNWD inspections. Like all the administration of Excoffon, he was oblivious of Project BIONIFY until too late. Compromisation of Excoffon During the badger's escape from the labs, Forsyth personally led soldiers to fight the B.A.D. on Geiger's behalf. During a firefight that also resulted in the deaths of three subordinates and the injuring of Assistant Basket, Forsyth was confronted by Barry (Mayo had warned the badger of the general's threat) and they prepared to fight. Instead, the badger used his laser eyes to strike a glancing blow to the general, slicing his left arm off entirely. Forsyth, downed in pain, vowed revenge against the B.A.D. He was taken quickly to the infirmary for treatment. Doctor Mayo noted his growing obsession with the badger and knew she could make use of it if he could be placed in a leadership role. She tasked Doctor Dundee with constructing a new cybernetic arm for the would-be director. Dealings with Nolan Forsyth was present at Geiger's meetings with new consultant Nolan Fowler as he suggested the use of a new weapon -the DNEF- to take down the badger. He expressed interest in the potential of the weapon for killing all badgers. He welcomed Nolan to Excoffon when Geiger handed him his lanyard of admission. Soon after Forsyth received his new arm and assurances it would make his fighting work more effective. New Leadership While Mayo made the official offer to Forsyth for a robotic arm, DCI Klein arrived and informed him of Director Geiger's untimely death. This led to Forsyth's fast promotion, making him Director-General of the SARA. He had been loyal to her, but when later given free reign he chose to move the SARA in a lot more aggressive direction, hiring yet shadier workers. Eviction of Kaiju When Mayo finally betrayed her co-worker, she followed him out of the labs, leading him to the Director-General, waiting outside. Kaiju realised the entire organisation was now against him and knew he would have to fight to survive. Forsyth saw this as a perfect opportunity to demonstrate his new robotic arm's capabilities, lifting and throwing the scientist with ease. Kaiju managed to damage the arm's systems temporarily, however, and made his escape while Forsyth was distracted by the malfunction. Farm Frenzy Forsyth saw this time as the perfect time to make a move on finally destroying the B.A.D. once and for all. He, along with Doctor Mayo, forcibly commandeered Julia Douglas's farm. Julia left and informed Kaiju of what was happening, and they formed a plan of attack. Forsyth oversaw the moving of the DNEF to the farm but insisted on guarding the farm's entrance from the badger. He fought Barry once in the greenhouse, aided by the Knife Master. Forsyth took out his anger on the badger by bashing him against a beam, but Barry, after injuring the Knife Master, fled the scene to prevent the DNEF being activated. Mayo's Mutiny Barry needed Forsyth's arm, so tracked him again in Douglas Forest, a location chosen by Mayo for Forsyth as it'd traumatically remind the badger of his family, who were still in grave danger. Barry, however, overcame his altered memories and attacked Forsyth and the Knife Master head-on. Barry outwitted his combatants by quickly jumping from place to place, causing the two to attack each other accidentally. Forsyth, impatient after hitting Klein too many times, threw him and accidentally injured him, taking him out of the fight. Barry then tricked Forsyth into getting his bulky robot arm trapped in a tree branch, and succeeded in ripping the appendage off. Forsyth, enraged but weakened, could only look on as Barry retreated with the arm and Mayo turned up. Mayo began taunting Forsyth about his inefficiency and ousted him as Director, with the aid of Assistant Basket. She called in Nolan to dispose of Forsyth, but before Forsyth could be hit with a Fibrillator Glove, Both were hit by the DNEF's augmented-human-DNA-targeting energy field. Forsyth's cybernetic stump sparked but not catastrophically, while Nolan's entire augmented body exploded. Bionic Badger Aftermath Forsyth got up and walked away from a shocked and defeated Mayo, returning to lead what was left of the SARA. His judgement was permanently impaired and he made more and more aggressive decisions, turning the SARA into a rogue faction not affiliated with the government. He moved on to feature in A Place Known Simply as Quaartheim and M4lfunc710n, as an antagonist in both. History (Colkiverse B) General Forsyth, in Colkiverse B, is the general in charge of the SARA-SGA Alliance's army during the events of Yr Arf Dirgel. He gives the fateful order for Captain Price to begin fighting, beginning a bloody battle on the Sheid Wastes. When he realised his side was losing, despite the complete absence of the enemy's command structure, he also made the decision to unleash the SGARA's secret weapon: Godsila. Instantly after making the call, he was run over by his own truck and killed. Trivia * Forsyth was played by Gethin H in Bionic Badger, but voiced by Cai D in Yr Arf Dirgel. * Some early scenes filmed for Bionic Badger had 'Forsyth' played by a short-haired Gethin H, but when this was not in fitting with the character's appearance later into filming the character was retroactively changed to a generic, unnamed soldier. * Though he supposedly has a long military career, it is revealed in the first chapter of Tales From the UNWD Vaults that his career path may not have been as clean as it seems. He is heard saying that he has 'friends in high places' and that stopping the Auto Pilot virus would get him promoted quickly. Category:Males Category:Elite Normos Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Gethin H Category:SARA Category:Soldiers